


Beautiful Terrorist

by sheithaf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithaf/pseuds/sheithaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei had his future planned out, but then he appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Terrorist

Beautiful Terrorist

I was just a first year, but I already had my life planned out.  I’d become number one on the track team, get my name known throughout Japan, break a record or ten in the process, and above all, look beautiful while doing it.  After high school, I’d go to university on a track scholarship, but focus on business.  My main goal was to become an Olympic track-star, but, even if I didn’t want to admit it, that was something I couldn’t plan out for certain, that’s why I’d focus on business.

It had taken me all of middle school to decide this was what I wanted to do; this _is_ what I was going to do.  I was proud of myself.  I knew what I wanted to do with my life; I knew the steps I had to take to get there.  I was even accepted into the track team and considered a promising new addition by the coach, his only problem with my technique was that I’d calculate everything; he’d said if I let go and be free, I’d be the best, hands down.

I was on my way.  I couldn’t quite understand what the coach meant, but the year had just started; without a doubt, I’d understand what he meant by the end of the term… and become number one.

But there was one thing I hadn’t counted on…

“What do I want?  I want you to join the swim club.”

_What? Why me?_

“You looked really beautiful, Rei-chan!”

His eyes sparkled, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his hair shinned with the sun as it flowed in the wind. And, in all honesty, I don’t remember ever seeing something more beautiful in my life.

_Who are you?_

“So I want you to use theory and calculation to look good swimming.”

I had never seen such ease in a person; like nothing in the world could affect him, nothing could hold him down.  Like he was…

_How do act so… free?_

Well, I wasn’t falling for this.  There was no way I would allow this person to come into my life and terrorize my plan.  It was not beautiful!

_Stay away from me._

And yet, when I saw him again, I was the one to walk up to him.  I made a fool of myself that day; I was practically naked, I almost drowned in four feet of water, and everyone stared at me like I was a loser.  But then, I saw Haruka swim.  Beautiful.

_Is that freedom?_

I’ll admit, Haruka-senpai was a beautiful swimmer, and for a moment, I considered him the most beautiful creature ever, but then, my gaze went back to _him_ , and realized that Haruka-senpai was only but the second most beautiful creature, because the first was _him_.

_Why did you have to appear?_

I went back to track practice, but I didn’t feel the same as before.  Something was different.  As I turned to look at the school, my eyes caught his gaze.  He was there again.

_Give up already!_

I ran with the pole in hand.

_Stop terrorizing me!_

I failed… miserably.  The pole hit my chest and I went crashing down.

_Damn you!  Damn you! You, terrorist!_

I already had my life planned out.  I knew where I wanted to go and how to get there.  But then this terrorist appeared. Before I knew it, before I even realized what was going on, before I even had time to react, he had crumbled everything I had built.  I no longer know what I’m going to do with my life, my dream has no meaning as of now, I’m completely lost, but for some reason, I’m okay with that.

“I expect you to take responsibility.” _you beautiful terrorist…_


End file.
